iMobWars
by TexasGunKing
Summary: What happens when secrets from the past bring in a bullet storm to the city of Seattle? The iCarly gang will need to adapt and survive against the deadliest finest of the criminal underworld.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Deaths

**Author's Notes: I own NOTHING except the crime families**

**Unexpected Deaths**

_An old man in his early fifties lay seated in the backseat of a black Cadillac "Let's go Giovanni what's taking so long?" Another man in his early thirties got in the driver's seat "What the hell boy should I get a new driver or should I just subtract your paycheck?"_

'_Sorry boss I had to pay the front desk" He turned the ignition on and drove down the street towards downtown for an important meeting taking place later on._

**Present day **

"And that's all we can give you for today."

"So go home and hug a lamp."

"Or go to boot camp"

Both voices combined "But never make a grasshopper mad!"

"This has been iCarly!" The group's tech producer looked up and gave them the signal to break. "Annnnd cut!" Both girls broke off with Carly rearranging her hair and Sam sluggishly laying in one of the giant beanbags. Freddie quickly began to check on the websites comments section with satisfaction in his eyes.

"This week's show was a great one judging the ratings our faithful followers are giving us." Freddie told the girls with Sam replying back.

"Yeah since Carly and I are doing all the heavy work here I guess we deserve praise." Sam told Freddie without bothering to look at him.

"Heavy work?" Freddie shot straight back at Sam. "Without me you wouldn't be able to turn on your ipear. Even with the instructions manual in your hand moron!"

Sam jumped to her feet and with broken nose in her mind walked towards Freddie as he began to back off with fright in his eyes. But thankfully Carly intervened and calmed Sam down before a murder happened in the iCarly studio. Just then Spencer showed up with his entire face and upper shirt covered in blue frosting.

"The heck happened to you?" Carly asked his lovable dimwitted brother.

"Cake is harder to make than you think." He replied.

They all laughed and headed downstairs for some drinks. It was the last week of summer vacation and the trio had something special for next week. So while Carly daydreamed about the special occasion while Freddie and Sam bitched at each other about how they were going to plan their first day out. Freddie was worried Sam would embarrse him and she was itching for a new year of female domination on their last year together. Starting Monday after next week all three of them were officially high school seniors.

Later that evening after Freddie left to his place before Mrs. Benson started freaking out the girls sat lazily in the couch watching television.

"You know we need to start gathering ideas for the big day next week."

"What do mean by ideas?" Sam answered back with a mouthful of cheerios.

"We have to make our first day a memorable one." Carly continued "You know what they say. First impressions count."

"Whatever."

Carly was mouthing to say something else when the TV show got interrupted by the news channel. Apparently some major news was going on for this unwelcomed interruption.

"Great someone better be dying!" Sam spoke with annoyance.

"_We interrupted this broadcast for some breaking news it is now fully confirmed that legendary Chicago crime boss Joseph "Good Joey" Perrino has passed away in his hospital bed after suffering an unexpected cardiac arrest just 24 minutes ago. Investigators are already at the scene and further details will be given for now we return you to your weekly broadcasting for the evening."_

"Wow my guess went beyond expectation." Sam told Carly who scolded her for insulting a dead man.

"What's with the chizz Carls the guy was a criminal."

"Yeah but it's still sad to know that someone who could've had gone a straight path ended up in crime alley."

"Yeah well I gotta go and make a quick stop at the toilet." Sam stood up and headed for the bathroom with her bag of cheerios in hand still munching on them. Carly grossed out kept thinking that why oh why was Sam so filthy sometimes.

The next morning Freddie's annoying mother woke him up and it was still pretty dark outside of his window. Disgruntled he changed clothes and walked to the kitchen table where his mother was cooking some omelets with bacon. The smell of the bacon made him think of the blonde demon that he so loved to hate and sometimes hated to love. He shook of the thoughts and started chewing on his breakfast. Just then the song that was playing on the radio got interrupted for another important broadcast.

"_This just in the sudden death of Joseph Perrino has already brought in a firestorm across Chicago. Reports of drive bys and mob hits have already been reported in all over East Chicago. In one killing the victim was a well-known mob lawyer of the Nicolosi crime family. Police officers alongside with SWAT units have been deployed all across city hall and the hot zones in the city. Most analysts believe Castellano caporegime Michael Di Salvo to be responsible for the sudden attacks on the other city crime fa…"_

Freddie shook his head wondering why these people would murder each other for money and power knowing that in the end there was only one way out in that career. As he kept thinking he noticed his mother hadn't moved from here spot in the oven. She stood there almost petrified as if she saw or heard something that spooked her still. Freddie kept studying her as the news continued playing.

"_Good Joey as his closest friends called him had successfully run the Castellano family for nearly two decades when he gained power back in the winter of '78 after winning the full support of the capos. His great charisma and intellectual mind in strategic analysis helped the family gain enormous power among all other gangs in the city. But in October of 1992 he suffered a near death attempt on his life where he spent up to nine months in the Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Since then tensions have slowly began to take shape until today that the bomb's timer finally reached zero. Now the mayor and police commissioner have set up a curfew and police checkpoints since this situation clearly seems as an all out civil war in Chicago. For any residents in the area stay indoors and visitors beware the streets at night."_

Once it was over the music station in radio began playing again, but Mrs. Benson stood still her eyes deep in space with a somewhat worried look on her. Freddie started feeling uneasy and spoke to her.

"Um…mom?" His mom snapped out of it.

"Oh…um…I…I'm going to be late for work." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "If there's anything wrong you call me Freddie you call me right away be safe." Once she was gone Freddie looked confused as Spencer when he was told that he forgot his date at the movies. He finished his food, placed the plate in the dishwasher and walked out the apartment.

"What was that all about?"

Over by the Groovy Smoothie Carly was waiting for her friends in one of the free tables inside. While she waited all she heard around her was about this Don Perrino that she saw on the news the other night.

"The guy was a criminal legend."

"I bet the National Guard is going to get involved."

"Who's in charge now?" and so on so on. Carly being one not too interested in news and gossip involving crime didn't seem to understand what the whole buzz was about. All she knew was that the guy was a leader of a big gang in Chicago. She started to get involved in the whole Chicago thing too, but Sam entered the building with her left hand on some random kid's ear.

"If you ever whistle at me again like that I swear that I'll rip open your skull with my butter sock!" She shouted at his ear before kicking him out of the area.

"Sup' Carls." Sam greeted Carly.

"Hey Sam." She responded back.

Sam took her seat and yelled out for T Bo as Carly began talking to her. "What do you think about this situation here?"

Sam looked at her confused "What situation?"

Carly continued "This whole gang war thing going on in Chicago." She pointed at all directions to show everybody talking about it. Sam shrugged "Eh stuff like this always happens."

"Always?"

"Okay not like every day, but it's quite common in the gang life"

"What do you mean by common?" A voice sounded off behind her.

She turned around to find T Bo standing there with a curious look in his eyes. Carly and Sam stood there waiting since it was obvious he was going to say something.

"Girl don't you know the legend of Good Joey or what?" Sam just shook her head with Carly doing the same. "Not really I just know he WAS this big time gangster back in the '80's."

"Well Good Joey Perrino was the most lucrative mobster of his generation and single handedly reshaped the mob influence in Chicago I know because I lived there."

"You're from Chicago cool." Sam told him.

"Yep, but the real legend is about his hidden $42,000,000 worth in stolen jewels from a British armored train." Sam stood there highly interested already while Carly quickly began to question the so called legend.

"T Bo please how many books and movies have we heard that story from before."

"Heck no if he was real and so was his legacy then the legend has to be too!" He answered her back then said. "By the way do you girls want some waffles?" T Bo pulled out a stick with waffles pierced through it.

After he left the girls continued chatting about random stuff when Freddie came and sat with them. Sam's first reaction was to catapult a fruit piece with her spoon at his face. Freddie just looked at thinking why?

As the trio continued on their daily lives on the other side of the map in the Midwest things were not looking good at all. Chicago had gone from a peaceful everyday metropolitan yesterday night to a semi war-torn city in last eight hours. Ambulances ranged from every direction and police units kept a sharp look out in street outpost set throughout the districts. In on building near the port there were two Caucasian men in suits guarding a door. Inside there was a bigger group of seven all seated in a table with a city map in the middle.

"This has to stop or we're all dead _capire_? One of them spoke to the others gathered around.

"_Calma il mio amico_ everything will be solved soon enough" An old man told him and all others agreed. Just then there was a knocking on the door and all men jumped up with pistols in hands. One of the guards answered the door and it was just another soldier bringing some news. Everybody relaxed as the messenger approached the old man.

"What news you bring us _ragazzo." _He spoke to him.

"_Ill mio Consiligere_ he's downstairs and wants to speak to you!"

Everybody quieted down and looked at the old man for answers. He just waved his hand in signal to grant the visitor access into the room. Some moments later the door lunged open and a young man in his early thirties in dressing pants and shoes, a white sleeve shirt and a black vest stepped inside in a hurry. All eyes were on him as he walked up to the old man who in return greeted him.

"_Sono felice che tu possa rendere _Michael."


	2. Chapter 2: Buried Secrets

**Buried Secrets**

_The Chicago night life was flourishing now that the sun had settled down. The black Cadillac rolled through the other cars as it made its way towards the Chicago Grand Hotel up ahead._

"_Hey Giovanni my dear boy what do you think about the rumors surrounding me?"_

"_People speak nonsense when their scared boss."_

_The boss laid back as he kept himself in deep thoughts about the grave situation he got involved in._

_**Present Day**_

The gang headed back to Bushwell Plaza after a fresh break at the Groovy Smoothie. Sam led the way with Carly and Freddie in tow. As they walked Freddie went into his thoughts about certain things. Why did his mom act so weird this morning even though she was already considered beyond weird and crazy. But this was a different kind of weird as if there was something really wrong going on. Either that or she is finally having the mental breakdown everybody's feared for their lives. Freddie felt a strong slap on his cheeks which snapped him back to reality.

"Earth to Fredweirdo!" Sam spoke to Freddie in his face as she delivered a second soft but strong slap to the boy.

"Huh what?"

Carly giggled at his dumbfounded friend "Freddie you look so adorable when you act like that."

"Umm...thanks." Sam hit him on the back of the head to gain his attention. She doesn't like being ignored most importantly she hates it when Freddie is all over Carly. "When will that boy learn?" She thought to herself.

"Spaceship lover I said that your helping me with my new computer on the weekend."

Freddie looked at her "When did I volunteer?" That earned him another smack to the head "Just now let's go!"

Over by the local hospital Mrs. Benson kept herself occupied on the front desk's computer. She frantically searched the internet and had the mouse pad hostage as she continued clicking on various sites. Most of these sites were news related with many having titles such as _More killings in Chicago__, __Nicolosi strike back__, __Is Di Salvo to blame?_Asshe paused for a moment to absorb all the information she covered her face with both hands to hide her frustration from the patients and fellow staff.

"It's really happening" She spoke "Oh god it's been so long."

Back in Chicago the meeting had taken a drastic new turn of events. The Castellano's longtime Consigliere and infamous capo were having a heated argument. The other attendants were watching the act from aside speaking their minds when needing to.

"The _maledetto _Nicolosi started this damn war!"

"Michael what matters is that we live beyond this."

"How...by hiding?" Michael waved his hand around the room. "Those _bramoso porco _are likely getting the other families to join their _causa."_

"Nonsense the Monterosso's have been our allies since the boss's son married their Don's niece." One of the men present responded to Michael's doubts.

"Micheletto is dead and so is the boss now." Michael answered him back in a low tone which showed signs of sadness. "He was the torch to this dark abyss and now that fire has burnt out."

That last comment hit everybody hard Joey had always lighted their spirits even in the toughest, hardest moments. Whoever was to be nominated as the new Don wouldn't have the same mystic that Don Perrino once had. The Nicolosi were on a mission to destroy the family's influence, steal their territory and run them out of town. They needed to be strong and fight back the aggression that threatened their survival.

"Michael we still have hope don't give up."

"I'm not Sal just furious that we're showing so much weakness."

Sal placed both his hands on Michael's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Meet me tomorrow we've got much to discuss; this meeting is over for the day." He waved his hand and at once everybody started walking out the door. Michael stood there awhile looking out the window then headed towards the door.

"Michael." The young capo looked back at his Consigilere. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Sal."

Sal smiled back "I'm more worried about you so don't go on a killing spree out there okay."

"Sure." Michael walked out the door and back to the gritty dangerous streets of Chicago.

Once the gang reached Carly's place they went inside to find Spencer working on a new unique sculpture. It compromised of cereal boxes and a lot of soda cans. Sam crashed on the sofa as both Carly and Freddie walked to the kitchen. "Is that all the peppy colas that we bought just three days ago?" Carly asked his brother.

"Yeah." Spencer answered her question not taking his eyes of his masterpiece.

"Did you drink it all?"

"No way I poured it on an empty milk jug." Carly looked a bit confused there.

"You did wash it did you?"

Spencer raised his eyes up "Oops."

Freddie got grossed out and walked over to Sam as Carly placed her hand over her face in frustration. Freddie sat next to Sam as both watched the television. Sam looked quite different today Freddie thought. Maybe she put some make up? Naah she would never perhaps she got new clothes. Sam had been busy watching the television when she got this feeling next to her. She slowly moved her head to the left and caught Freddie square handed looking at her.

"What the hell?" She thought why was freddumbo looking at her. Was he...checking her out perhaps? Sam's heart rate jumped at that conclusion. They had dated last year, but it didn't work out, but that was last year. Maybe things were different now, things could be better between them. Sam blew away those crazy thoughts and spoke up.

"You lost something or you want something?"

Freddie panicked and looked away quickly. That got Sam to regain her confidence as she enjoyed making boys feel weak and inferior to her. It was one of her many passions which included ham and wrestling. Though sometimes and she meant sometimes she felt bad for making Freddie's life into the ultimate man servant's nightmare. Just then Freddie's phone beeped and he checked his messages.

"My mom's coming back from work." He said as he stood up.

"Okay goodbye Freddie."

"See ya kido."

"Don't forget your special tick bath before hitting your baby crib." Freddie rolled his eyes and shouted back "Whatever." Before walking out the apartment. Once he left Carly threw a pickle at her best friend right over her head. Sam turned her head around at her.

"Was that a pickle?"

"Sam when are you gonna be more...sweet to Freddie?"

Sam laughed at her and herself, but after seeing Carly cross her arms and tilt her head sideways at her she got serious. "Wait your being serious right now?"

"Mm hmmm." She responded back at her.

"What's with the sudden protection for him?"

"It's not protection just caring for his emotions." What the chizz? Why was Carly acting like that to her maybe she want's something from Freddie. Carly's infamous for getting her way with boys for whatever reason that concerned her.

"Sure thing Mrs. Benson-Shay."

Carly dropped her arms down and placed them on her hips. "I didn't mean it like that Sam." Now it was Sam's turn to start having speculations. "What do you mean by that huh?"

"Look I understand your feelings and all..." She got interrupted by the same pickle hitting her new shirt. "What feelings!" Spencer slightly turned his face at the drama behind him, but didn't want in.

"Calm down we can talk about your situation some..." She dodged one of the couch's pillows.

"What situation!"

"You know what I mean or should I say it."

Sam got up and started reaching for the door "I'm done for the day."

"You can't deny it forever!" Carly shouted out to her BFF just as the door slammed. Carly released a satisfying smile as she crossed her arms again.

"So what happened now?" Spencer asked his sister blankly still very occupied on his work of art. "She still wants him." That's all she said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Later that night Freddie was suddenly awaken by a rather loud "dud" that came from the living room. Curiosity gained the better of him as he got up from bed and slowly walked towards the door. Pressing his ear against the wood he could hear someone shuffling objects around. "A burglar!" He thought and began reaching back for his phone, but suddenly hesitated. What if he's able to take him down? He would most likely get awarded a medal by the city and gain a lot of respect from everybody. Better yet he would impress all the girls with his bravery and strength…especially Sam. "Sam…" Freddie shook his head and regained control of his mind. He grabbed his biggest spelling bee trophy and clutched it with a hard grip as he slowly opened the door.

The hallway in his apartment was rather short so anybody could've had seen him, but the advantage was that it was dark enough to sneak around undetected. He slowly headed towards the person, but instead was surprised to see his mother. He let out a relief and was going to talk to her when she placed a grey box on the kitchen table. Freddie's curiosity returned and he stood to the shadows. Marissa turned on a small lamp which brightened her small area. She opened the box and pulled out various sheets of papers with words scribbled on them. "Letters?" Freddie asked himself in thought as he kept looking on. But what she pulled out next shocked him beyond his guesses. A black coated .45 revolver with a dark brown wooden handle.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself

Marissa examined the weapon before placing it on top of the letters and continued digging inside the box. Then she pulled out a very small piece of wood which she toyed with. The piece had what looked like small squares with each one having one letter. As he continued looking Freddie noticed that the squares could be moved around within the piece.

"A puzzle piece?" Freddie couldn't understand why she had all of this in secret. The gun "probably" made sense since she's the ultimate overprotective mother in the universe, but it still didn't add up. Things took a different turn as she began muttering to herself.

"Oh why…why me?"

"Okay?" He thought as she continued.

"Why did I took this…I should've told him no."

"Maybe…they'll never find it which means they'll… never find us."

That last one caught his attention. Who are "they" and what is it about that puzzle that seemed so worthy to obtain? This was too much for Freddie alone to sum up even with that intellectual brain of his. Marissa began placing all the stuff back inside the box which meant it was time for Freddie to bail back to his room. Once in his room he placed the trophy back in its place and lay in bed wide awake for some time. He checked his alarm clock which read 2:28 that was the longest he'd ever stayed up late. He started regaining his sleep and left everything aside for tomorrow. He had a lot of investigating to do.

The smell of city smog filled the skies of a bright sunny Chicago ready to begin its day anew, but instead police sirens and distant gun fire was all that was really heard that day. The city had entered its second day of massive urban warfare between the families, local street gangs and the police department. Ambushes and strongholds were being set up all across the city. Most of the major fighting was occurring in the historical and industrial city districts. Nicolosi mercenaries were squaring off against both SWAT and Castellano militia to a rapid body count. But the Nicolosi especially the family's underboss was searching for one guy in particular.

Bang, bang, bang, bang was the sound that a silver 9mm was making as it hit its targets with precise accuracy. One of the targets hid behind a heavy dumpster as he's partners were shot down like glass bottles.

"Come on shoot me you _cazo."_ The attacker shouted.

"Up yours guido!" was his response back.

"Guido?" the gunman shouted back "Fuck you nigger!"

He squeezed the trigger with more bullets hitting the dumpster. The man's gun had run out and he ducked for cover to get a quick reload. The other guy jumped at the moment to return fire at his aggressor. As the shooting happened the second guy had realized he was out of clips. '_Cazo_!" and acknowledged his situation. The gangster that he was attacking slowly walked away from his cover and towards the man.

"Listen up asshole!" he shouted out.

"Nicolosi is giving out a big reward for your corpse so…"

That was all he was able to say as a flying pistol hit him right in the nose. The Italian charged at the guy tackling him towards the same dumpster and repeatedly bashed the back of his skull at the same structure. The blood spot began flowing down to the floor as the Italian got to his feet. He looked at his dead adversaries then pulled out a smoke. Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking behind him raised his concerns. He didn't bother moving and stood still with his lighter and cigar in his hands.

"Bang…you dead." The voice behind him sarcastically said.

He turned around to look at the guy and flipped him off. "Fuck you Donnie." His friend laughed with joy and walked over to him. "You should be more careful Mikey."

'I hate that name." Michael glared at him. Both began walking away from the alley and to the main street.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean…didn't you see those dead spooks over there?" he pointed his thumb backwards.

"Yeah, but word is that our greedy pal Nicolosi is finally growing a pair and sending everybody to your doorstep."

"Let me worry about that dumb fucker." Michael grabbed his cigar and continued. "The only thing Bart was ever good at was licking cocks." That comment made Donnie giggle to himself and Michael followed his lead.

"Why else would his uncle let him be second in charge?"

"I don't know about that, but let's meet with Sal over at his place."

A well-dressed man walked towards an elderly man in a light blue rolled up long sleeve and black suspenders. The old man had been reading a brown leather book in his fireplace for quite some time now. His attention shifted to the bodyguard by his side.

"Nothing else you might need sir?"

"Not now, but inform me when my visit comes."

"Sure thing boss."

Just then a loud knocking came from the front door. All the guards present went on high alert and aimed their pistols at the same direction. Sal was moved to the corner as one of the guards approached the door. Everybody else stood their ground awaiting the worse.

"Who is it?" the guard demanded.

A voice on the other end replied. "The pizza guys, but we can deliver love notes too." 

"The fuck?" He thought and slowly opened the door, but only to be hit hard by it as two men entered forcefully. Michael looked down at the guy who landed on the floor. "Note to self never trust pizza guys okay" He looked at the rest of the men in the corridor as they lowered their weapons with grunts and mutters. "How's the day treating you fellas?" Michael asked them as he and Donnie headed towards the main living room where Sal looked him with frustration in his face.

"Are you asking for a fucking quick funeral?"

"Maybe in twelve years, but not now."

"Ahhh…follow me." Sal groaned at him as they walked over to the couches. So as they both sat down Donnie inspected all the fine china decorated in the glass cabinets.

"So we got a counter attack on those _figli di puttana?_"

"Not quite Michael, but it's something far more…interesting." Michael gave an odd look at his longtime friend.

"_Cosa si intende _Sal?"

"What I mean is that good ol' Joey had some deep skeletons in his closet."

"Are you saying Don Perrino kept stuff hidden from us?" Michael began feeling uneasy. Sal gave him a nod as Donnie approached them. This unexpected news gained his attention as Joseph Perrino had always been an honest man who lied only when the situation demanded it. Michael suddenly rose from his spot with a pissed look in his eyes.

'How do you happen to know these things?" He raised his voice.

"I barely discovered it too you now." Sal replied back. "And the biggest one involves a lost treasure."

Michael quickly faced him with his expression in disbelief. "A lost treasure that was stolen then hidden by…"

"Those are lies Sal and you know it!"

"Hey Michae…" Donnie was cut off. "Shut up Donnie!"

Sal lay still in the couch not bothering to get up or do anything. 'I understand how much Joey meant to you, but the truth has been uncovered."

"That train robbery did happen okay, but he had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah at least 43 civilians lost their lives that day…" Donnie told Sal. "No way Joey would participate in a massacre like that."

Sal looked at the ground in silence then reached for an item on a small lamp table. "Take this and read it Di Salvo." He tossed the book he had been reading from earlier on the coffee table. Both Michael and Donnie looked at it for a while. Donnie picked it up and examined it as Michael spoke again.

"What's in it?"

"That my dear _bambino _is Joseph Perrino's secret journal about his private life."


End file.
